Paralysis
by Spelling Mistake
Summary: A teenage girl brings information about the brutal killing of a man, and with it, brings realizations to the truth behind Adrian Monk's father's disappearance years before.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Paralysis

* * *

A Monk Fic

* * *

Summary: A teenage girl brings information about the brutal killing of a man, and with it, brings realizations to the truth behind Adrian Monk's father's disappearance years before.

* * *

Chapter One - The Introduction

* * *

Alexandria was her name. She was sixteen years old. Her best friend was her father, and her favorite color was blue.

Alexandria laughed at her third person musings and walked into the office of one 'Captain Stottlemeyer'.

"Captain Stottlemeyer, correct?" Alexandria asked him, her slightly English accent coming through. The balding man brushed off his surprise with a shake.

"Yes. What do you need, Missy?" he asked, unnerving Alexandria.

"I know the name of the John Doe who was killed last night." Alexandria answered. The man blinked twice before realization came over him.

"You do!" he said in a surprised voice.

"He was my father. We got in from London yesterday. He wanted to see his sons. He went out for burgers for us, and I saw his picture on the news this morning." Alexandria said calmly.

"What was his, and what is your name, Miss...?" Captain Stottlemeyer asked.

"My name is Alexandria I. A. Monk, and my father was Aubrey Monk." Alexandria answered, slightly perturbed. The man's eyes widened.

"Aubrey Monk?" the captain said in surprise.

"Yes... Why? Was my father a criminal or something?" Alexandria asked, scared. The captain just dialed a number on his phone and waited, casting an interested look at Alexandria.

"Natalie. Has he seen the news this morning? No? Good... bring him down here as soon as possible." the police captain carried on a short conversation on the phone before turning back to Alexandria.

"I'm going to have to take you into a interrogation room. Detective Disher will be handling your interview for now, all right Miss Monk?" Stottlemeyer asked.

"Just call me Aiam. It's fine..." Alexandria answered, smiling slightly. As she walked to the interrogation room, Stottlemeyer noticed her quick movements in correcting the files on the edges of detective's desks.

* * *

Adrian Monk made his way into Stottlemeyer's office, Natalie at his side.

"Adrian. Do you recognise this man?" the captain asked, holding up a picture of an older man.

"It's... my father..." Adrian said scared. Natalie Teager looked at Adrian Monk in surprise.

"He was found murdered last night. A girl came in this morning to claim his body." Stottlemeyer said, looking pointedly at younger man.

"A... girl?" Adrian asked.

"She said her name is Alexandria Monk." Stottlemeyer admitted. Adrian steadied himself before replying.

"Monk?"

* * *

Please be nice. It's my first attempt at fanfiction, much less Monk fanfiction.

Pandora Edwards


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Paralysis

* * *

A Monk Fic

* * *

Summary: A teenage girl brings information about the brutal killing of a man, and with it, brings realizations to the truth behind Adrian Monk's father's disappearance years before.

* * *

Chapter Two - Sorry I Never Met You

* * *

Alexandria smiled as Detective Disher lead her back to Captain Stottlemeyer's office, stopping once to straighten papers. Disher opened the door and let her in.

A man and a woman stood talking with Stottlemeyer, and Alexandria felt put off.

"Aiam, this is Natalie Teager, and Adrian Monk..."Stottlemeyer said, looking the other way.

"_Monk?_ Are you one of my half-brothers?" Alexandria questioned, eyes wide. The man, Adrian, looked at her for a moment before talking.

"Are you really the daughter of Aubrey Monk?" he asked. Alexandria blushed red before nodding. Alexandria and Adrian just sat in silence as Stottlemeyer and Teager left.

Alexandria tried to talk but couldn't think of anything to say, before she noticed a smudge on a picture behind Adrian. She went around him and pulled a wipe out of her pocket and cleaned the glass.

* * *

Natalie Teager burst out laughing a few mintues after she and Captain Stottlemeyer left the room. The captain just looked at her in confusion. She pointed into the captain's office where Alexandria Monk was pulling wipes out of her pocket and cleaning glass with Mr. Monk. Captain Stottlemeyer just shook his head and went back in.

"She's definintely your sister, Monk. I suggest you take her to see your brother. We'll get the man who killed your father for you." Stottlemeyer said.

"Okay Captain."

* * *

Sorry the chapters are so short... I will try to get a longer one in before I leave for camp on the 19th... And a few more short ones too!

Pandora Edwards

Spelling Mistake


End file.
